As one example of electronic device, there has been an in-vehicle device such as a car navigation device or a car audio device. The in-vehicle device usually includes a display portion having a display screen on which various pieces of information are displayed, and operation keys to be used to operate the in-vehicle device. There has been also an in-vehicle device that has a function for allowing a hands-free talking on a mobile using the in-vehicle device.
Patent Literature 1 describes that a dynamic image is displayed on a display portion according to a type or push time of an operation key (operation button) pushed, or a dynamic image is displayed on the display portion when the operation key is not being pushed more than a predetermined time.